Unconventional
by Sweetskull
Summary: Jeff accidentally gets involved with organized crime. Dr. Jack Eyrich is possibly the scariest individual in the area. The relationship between the two starts off rather badly, and only gets stranger after that. Future Jack/Jeff, human/organized crime AU. Warning; fairly unpleasant content.
1. Chapter 1

AN; I love organized crime AUs. Just saying. Love 'em. I wrote this a while back and just recently contemplated continuing it.  
My own headcanon Jack, as seen in my series 'Eyeless Jack's Terrible Idea', doesn't enjoy violence at all (even though he has to feed on humans due to uncontrollable urges,) and tries to avoid it as much as possible. In this fic that certainly isn't the case at all- at least, not half of the time, but I won't say anything about that. So that's different.

I'm not all that certain won't tell me to delete this. It's on my archiveofourown account as well.

* * *

"So," The doctor gave a smile, hands behind his back. "You're the new one, aren't you? Caught messing around in this syndicate's business, decided to get involved even more to avoid consequences." He chuckled. "I'm Dr. Eyrich, as I'm sure you've been told." Eyrich was a tall, thin, dark haired man in relaxed clothing. His office had a lot of neutral colors and an overabundance of bookcases.

Jeff shrugged, deciding he didn't see what all the fuss was about. Others had warned him about his trip to the local medic already, but perhaps they were just trying to spook him. "Just patch me up already. I have better things to do than listen to hang around some washed up doctor."

Eyrich's smile faltered for a moment. "Hm. Stab wound, was it?"

Jeff nodded, sitting on the doctor's desk and lifting up his hoodie to allow access.

"I see, that isn't too bad, is it?" Eyrich observed thoughtfully, smile returning. He placed a few fingers lightly near the wound.

He then gently brushed the fingers over, and clawed them into the wound mercilessly.

Jeff let out a shocked half-scream and forcefully pulled the doctor's hand away, scrambling backwards and actually _falling_ off of the desk.

Eyrich took a cloth and cleaned the blood off of his hands, speaking as he did so without looking at the teenager. "You should remember that just as I can make things better for you, I can also make them worse. Being so disrespectful can easily allow me the excuse to make your life a living hell, understand? Don't overestimate your own worth, child."

Jeff's shook with anger, but he was quiet, trying to make his own face blank again. He clutched his side and stood up again.

"Now, I'll fix you up if you behave properly this time," Eyrich said brightly. "Do you agree to do that? I won't give more than one warning."

"Fine," Jeff muttered.

"You'll call me 'Dr. Eyrich' when you address me."

"_Fine_, Dr. Eyrich," Jeff growled.

"Better, but we'll need to work on your tone." Eyrich smiled. "Do you know what my passion is, recruit?"

"You're a doctor," Jeff said blankly. He'd heard that Eyrich was different, and those rumors seemed to be right, but nothing specific. He wasn't very high ranked yet, and didn't get as much gossip.

"That's my _job_." Eyrich took out a box of equipment and started to rifle through it. "My_ passion_ is torture. And I'm not just speaking of the petty stabbing and slashing your type enjoys, I'm talking about an art form." He took a breath, drinking in the air almost as though it was wine. "I can make people sing so sweetly. The kind of screams you've never even dreamed of ever hearing."

Jeff eyed the doctor cautiously, deciding to keep his mouth shut.

"Everyone is a bit different, and I can bring out so many new things in their voices." Eyrich found what he was looking for and started to deal with the stab wound.

Jeff hadn't met anyone like this- he may murder people, but this guy was in a whole other category. He had urges, and the whole thing gave him a thrill, but he could tell they weren't quite the same in the way they went about doing things. That this man took his time with what he did, and was all fucking thoughtful about it.

"I wonder what your voice would sound like," Eyrich muttered thoughtfully.

Jeff narrowed his eyes, hoping the other would be done as soon as possible.

The doctor was quiet and focused in his work for the rest of the time that remained.

Eyrich stretched and sat at his desk when he finished up. "I'll see you whenever you mess up again, rookie. Which for your type is always sooner rather than later, so I suppose I'll be seeing you a lot."

He then proceeded to ignore Jeff in favor of looking through his papers.

Dr. Jack Eyrich, decidedly, would be a problem.

Jeff was suddenly a lot more keen on avoiding future injuries.


	2. Chapter 2

AN; Jeff isn't really the sharpest knife in the drawer, not most of the time.

* * *

Jack Eyrich lay, half sprawled out, in his desk's chair. Books and papers were either on him, on his desk, or scattered across the floor. He fell asleep many nights like this, and couldn't seem to be able to get out of the habit.

The sound of the doorknob being rattled woke him up.

Jack leapt up immediately, books falling off of him and onto the floor in the process. Slightly out of it, he blinked and glanced around, then relaxed when he remembered where he was. It often took him a moment when he woke up to notice he was safe, since he was a rather paranoid person. With good reason, seeing what he did.

He turned his attention to the door, feeling vaguely irritated over being woken up. He checked the time on the clock in his room, and seeing it was six in the morning, his irritation grew quite a bit. Jack may give the impression he was a morning person, but he really was anything but that. Not that he'd admit to it.

He thought about his own clothes and hair, disheveled from sleep, and fussed over himself for a moment so he could at least look slightly decent. One must keep up appearances, after all.

He made his way over to the door, unlocked it, and pulled it open.

The newest arrogant brat of a criminal, Jeff, stood in the hall. The kid definitely stood out, with his dyed black hair and a certain overdone swagger in his walk.

Jeff's hands moved quickly to be hidden in his pockets, but Jack didn't miss the gesture.

"Were you just trying to pick the lock on my door?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow and giving an amused look.

Jeff frowned at him. "No."

Jack smirked, deciding he'd let the boy find out about the alarms that'd been set up on his own if he tried getting into his office again. That would no doubt be entertaining.

Jack the other over lazily. "What is it you want, exactly? Injured again?" He couldn't see anything noticeable.

What Jack did notice, however, was that the younger man looked rather tense. He thought for a moment this was just from being around Jack, as he had that effect on people, but it was something other than that.

Jeff glanced over his shoulder, and Jack figured it out right then.

"Did you get yourself into trouble? Again?" Jack asked curiously. "Wait a moment, and you came to _me _for help?" He grinned wickedly. "That seems a bit contradictory."

Jeff glared up at the other, then pushed past him. "Yeah, I know, that's the same thing I thought," He growled. "But I didn't think you'd be in here at this time, so I was just going to lay low in here a while. It was closest place I could get to."

Jack very politely resisted the urge to break a few of the other's fingers for pushing him. This kid owed him a hell of a lot of favors. "Sorry to disappoint you by actually being here, then," Jack said with a completely healthy amount of sarcasm. "Can you give me one good reason why shouldn't I just kick you out, or even deliver you to your tormentors?"

"This place is a mess," Jeff commented, sounding quite shocked over the fact.

"And this'll be the only time you'll see it like this," Jack said, closing the door. "Answer my question, if you please."

Jeff thought about this for a moment. "You've got… kind of your own thing going, don't you?"

"What are you implying?" Jack crossed his arms, leaning on the door.

"You do things that are separate from the group sometimes," Jeff explained, shrugging. "Like, I don't know, you have your own authority, don't you? Some people work more for you than anyone else."

"Oh, so you _have _noticed," Jack said cheerily. "That's correct. I do my own business when I can. I like having options. With the way I've set things up, I may never lose my job."

Jeff shifted his weight from foot to foot. "So, you'd offer a little protection to people who worked for you, right?"

Jack tilted his head. "Absolutely not."

Jeff looked a little stunned.

Jack laughed, and went on. "I like having people who can take care of themselves. But if I'm understanding your offer, I could make an exception."

Jeff's face lit up, despite himself. "Hey, I'll take anything I can get."

Jack almost pitied the kid for a second for thinking that way, because he really did not know what he was getting into. _Almost _pitied, but not really.

"Very well," Jack said. "But there'll be rules."

"Yeah, sure," Jeff said dismissively. "I don't care."

"And you'll definitely regret your choices," Jack continued.

Jeff gave Jack a brief uncertain look, then shrugged it off again. "I'll deal with it. And I don't regret things, anyway."

"I'll make sure you will this time," Jack assured the other with a smile. "I have a talent for it." If there was anything Jack liked, it was teaching lessons to destructive children who thought they were better than everyone else- which really was what most people were. The more the merrier, at least in Jack's case.

Jeff frowned, and sat in Jack's chair.

"Don't sit in my chair," Jack told him.

Jeff narrowed his eyes, and got out of the chair begrudgingly.

That the teenager was wasting his energy being angry over something as small as that made Jack want to laugh. He'd wish that was the only problem he had later.


End file.
